Anímame así siempre
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Rigby no tiene un buen día y anda deprimido. Mordecai, harto del pesimismo del mapache, decide ponerle los puntos sobre las íes para demostrarle de una vez que vale más de lo que piensa, pero acabará soltándole palabrería de más.


-No estás solo, colega.

_Sus palabras, por un momento, sonaron hasta reconfortantes. Pude sentir en mi interior, aunque fugazmente, una sensación de calor y apacibilidad que extrañaba desde hacía tiempo. _

Claro que, aquel día brillaba por la ausencia de mi optimismo y ni siquiera él podía sacarme de ese negro agujero en el que poco a poco iba hundiéndome más. Raro era que ni siquiera se me contagiaran sus sonrisas.

-Si lo estoy, Mordecai. Claro que lo estoy...nadie me hace caso –confesé a punto de sollozar. Sentí como toda mi cara se encendía, desde las mejillas hasta las orejas. Tal era mi vergüenza cuando me veías así, sin mi máscara de chico alegre y sonriente, que no podía evitar el hecho de enrojecer. Como si me hubieras pillado haciendo algo que no debiera.

-Yo te hago caso –dijiste mientras hundías tu nariz entre mis cabellos e inhalabas cada hebra de éste, consiguiendo que cualquier vello en mi cuerpo se erizara ante tal acto.

-P-pero...-no pude evitar cortarme. Tus acciones, tan espontáneas, siempre provocaban en mi un bloqueo momentáneo- p-pero...tú eres mi pareja.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntaste, como si la conversación fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sin un deje de preocupación, ni de enfado.

-No solo...vivo de ti, idiota.

Sonreí, o al menos lo intenté, en una mueca torcida y temblorosa. Daba la sensación de que me habían obligado a hacer esa monería.

Pero, por muy mal que se viera aquel gesto, no pudo evitar contagiársete. Y esos labios, que pocas veces desde que estábamos juntos vi enarcarse, lo hicieron.

-La gente es idiota, Rigby. Y tú, simplemente vales más de lo que piensas...

-Yo no lo cre-...-interrumpí. Nada más hacerlo tu mano tapó mi boca, cortándome y evitando que dijera cualquier idiotez de las mías.

-Déjame terminar ¿Quieres? –arqueaste la ceja, esperando mi respuesta. Bueno, al menos una seña de que lo había comprendido. Asentí, no me quedaba más remedio.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan destructivo contigo mismo, repito que vales más de lo que piensas. Eres tú quién poco a poco va poniéndose peso y se hunde lentamente, y eso, colega...me jode.

-Mmmm...-te nombré, pero tu mano evitó que sonara como debía.

-No, cállate. Me jode, simplemente. Te menosprecias demasiado y me siento mal...me hace sentir impotente, porque veo que no puedo ayudarte ¿Sabes? –empezaste a confesar. Debí sacar una parte de ti aquel día, una que ni siquiera yo había visto- Me duele que noche tras noche me preguntes cómo puedo aguantar tus idioteces para después añadir que por qué no te dejo y me voy con alguien.

¡Mmmm! –exclamé. Volví a nombrarte lo más alto que pude, pero tu maldita mano seguía entorpeciendo.

-¡No quiero irme con nadie que no seas tú, maldito enano! ¿No lo entiendes? –gimoteaste, sin quererlo.

Me miraste, perdiéndote de nuevo en aquellos ojos en los que tanto te agradaba abandonarte, siempre que tenías la ocasión. Habían perdido el brillo de felicidad y éste había sido reemplazado por un manto de lágrimas, que al poco cedería y desbordaría por mi mejilla.

Dejaste caer tu mano suavemente desde mis labios, acariciando mi pecho a tu paso y dejándola reposar sobre él.

Seguramente notaste el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón, el cual debía de hacer temblar cada costilla de mi caja torácica.

-M-mordecai...eres un estúpido...-alcancé a decir, antes de agarrar con fuerza tu sudadera y enterrarme en ella. Dejándome llevar por tu aroma y perdiéndome en la suavidad de tu ropa.

No quería escucharte más, no me agradaba la palabrería. No, para nada.

Exigía actos. No buscaba de tus labios más que besos, casi desde un primer momento.

-¿Soy un estúpido por qué, colega? –preguntaste. Me rodeaste con tus brazos y me pegaste a ti a la vez que suspirabas. Debías estar cansado de mis juegos.

_Y entonces lo noté, de nuevo. Esa sensación momentánea de calidez en mi pecho._

-Porque estás conmigo –me apoyé sobre las puntas de las zapatillas y alcancé torpemente a darte un rápido beso en los labios. Odiaba ser tan bajito en éstos momentos.

-Entonces...-acercarte tus labios a los míos, dejando que apenas se rozaran. Instándome a juntarlos por mi propia mano. La cual acabaría en tu nuca y tiraría de ti hacia mi, más claramente- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu pesimismo, Rigby?

-Joder, colega...

Aprovechando que quedabas a mi altura, rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos y apoyé mi frente contra la tuya.  
Nuestras respiración se volvió una, y esperaba que nuestros labios lo hicieran temprano.

Sonreíste, como un idiota. Y claro está aquello no tardó en contagiárseme, nunca podía evitarlo.

_Ese calor, de nuevo. Era incluso placentero._

-Quizá por hoy hayas ganado, lo admito –susurré únicamente para ti. Lamí tu mentón y decidí que descender no era una mala idea. Comencé bajando hasta tu nuez y no pude evitar morder ésta con toda la suavidad con la que fui capaz.

-Eres un tramposo, Rigby...-gemiste, antes de tomar mi rostro entre tus manos y alzarlo para volver a besarme. Evitando que siguiera con lo que tenía en mente.

-Lo sé, tío. Por eso siempre hago y consigo lo que quiero –susurré en contra de tu respiración. Mientras, mis manos se aventuraban por tu cintura, en busca de desabrochar el vaquero- y ahora te quiero a ti.

-Rigby...¿De verdad...estás bien? –preguntaste, muy serio. Tomándome de las muñecas y obligándome a parar.

_De nuevo volvía, invadiendo mi torso. ¿Se debía quizá a que me agradaba que se preocupara por mi? _

-Mi pesimismo se largo a la primera sonrisa, Mordecai –me arrodillé ante ti y lamí tu entrepierna sobre el pantalón, con picardía. Me deleité con el temblar de todo tu cuerpo y por un momento tuve la imperiosa necesidad de hacerte mío allí mismo. Pero me contuve, no en vano quería aclarar el asunto – Eres tan idiota...a veces incluso se me olvida el por qué de haberme molestado.

-Rigby...-me llamaste, casi en un quejido.

-No, ahora déjame terminar tú. ¿Quieres? –asentiste, como minutos antes yo había hecho- me encantas, colega. Lo siento, pero es así. Me fastidia que te tengas que comer todos mis días nefastos, pero...en compensación, yo te aguantaré cuando estés mal. Y conseguiré que te olvides de cualquier cosa que te afecte, para mal, obviamente. Claro que...-bajé lentamente tu bragueta, pudiendo así tentarte por encima de la ropa interior, sonsacándote gemidos que más temprano que tarde me harían perder la cordura- no se si yo seré tan bueno como tú...

Noté como hundías tu mano entre mi pelo y lo jalabas con fuerza. Rudo, como sabías que me gustaba.

-Dios, tronco*...anímame así siempre ¿Quieres? –alcanzaste a decir antes de acercarme más a tu erección, deseoso de que la aliviara.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces, te tendré deprimido siempre, tío.

_Ahora el calor volvía a atacarme. Aunque también se molestaba en ocupar la zona de mi bajo-vientre, dejándose notar con una elevación bajo mis jeans que urgía de asistencia._

_*: _Sinónimo de colega.


End file.
